From a brothel: Sasuke Uchiha oneshot requested
by Hezabell
Summary: Request by Hikari'sLight. M rated for Lemons
1. Chapter 1

I sat in my room in the corner of my room. I have not had any business yet since I had come here. In truth I was happy, I was scared for my first time to come. Especially if it's with a stranger. I sold myself to a brothel to help my family pay for some debts they had built up over time.

"Hikari, your presence has been requested." One of the workers said. I got up and followed him down the corridors into the main room where men pick from a variety of different women whom he liked best. But when I got there, it was only the master of the brothel and a man. When the master saw me his face brightened up the same way it did when some extremely wealthy customs came in.

"Hikari!" He beamed, he came over to me grabbing my arm pulling me towards the man. "Come, meet the nice man." The man he brought me to seemed to be someone of a high stature. He gripping my chin turning my face getting a better look. "She is pure, correct?" The man asked.

"Untouched since the day she has come in." The man continued to eye me up and like a piece of meat. "She will make a fine gift for the Daimyo." He said, my eyes' as well as the master's eyes widened. Everyone knew of the Daimyo and his sad past. His family murdered right before his eyes by his brother who wanted the power and wealth. After the brother was forbidden from the city the Daimyo toke over the land. It was heard that he is a cold, heartless boy since the incident.

"Daimyo Uchiha? Are you sure you wouldn't want one from our more experienced and more beautiful women?" The master said. The man did not look pleased.

"The Daimyo deserves best. What is better then an unsoiled soul? This young woman I find beautiful and close to the Daimyo's age. She is perfect!" The man exclaim. The master was shocked by the man's outburst.

"Of course, of course how silly of me to try to change your mind." After a long discussion the man had said he would return for me in a week so I could pack. As the week passed I wrote to my family telling them what was happening. It would be a while until I heard back from them, by that time I would be living with Daimyo Uchiha. The end of the week came quickly, I was packed by the time he came here.

"Where is your room girl?" The man asked. He had come in a fancy carriage with a few very strong men. I showed him to my room. The men barged in and picked up my bags carrying them into the back of the carriage. I watched the man and master exchanging money. The man motioned me over opening the door for me. I stepped in hesitantly sitting at the other edge of the seat. The man sat across from me. "We'll let you change out of those dirty rags into something much nicer before you meet the Daimyo." He said, I nodded. I didn't think this outfit was bad but then again I'm dealing with people from an entirely different stature. The rest of the ride was quiet. When we finally arrived I was shocked. The castle was huge! I have only seen pictures and paintings, it was big then but I never expected this big.

"Come right this way." The man lead me up the big steps to castle doors, they started to open showing it was a man pulling it open. I walked in following the man past room and halls. I could easily get lost in here. The man opened the sliding paper door to show a large room. It was beautifully decorated close to the western style japan. I noticed folded cloth on the futon.

"Change into those garments before you met the Daimyo. You must look suitable for him." The said turning to leave. "Be ready and look nice when I return."

"Wait!" I called out. He looked back at me. "I haven't had the chance to ask, what's your name?" The man's face pulled into a smirk. "You have not to worry, if the Daimyo accepts you I will no longer around." What did he mean by 'if'? Before I could ask he left the room. I walked over to the dress on my bed lifting it up. It was a rose-like red with a pink cherry blossom petals design going up the side. It had a silky feeling to it, this kind of material could only be afford by the rich which wasn't surprising here. I set it down on the bed before stripping out of the clothes I was already wearing.

I picked up the kimono again admiring it when I heard chuckling behind me. Gripping the kimono to my naked chest I turned around. There was a young man at the door. He had blue-black hair that had bangs hanging in his face and it was spiked in the black. He had coal color eyes, his skin was pale but suited him perfectly. In other words, he was attractive. I felt my cheeks burn a bright red at my unclothed state. He walked in more closing the door behind him.

"W-Who are you?" I stuttered. He started walking over to me and I backed up to the bed. "That's not important right now." He said in a husky tone, even his voice had a sooth ring to it. I gulped as he closer. I felt my knees touch the bed, he didn't stop coming. I pressed the kimono tighter to my chest. When he got close enough he pushed me on the bed. I gulped as he leaned down trying to kiss me. I turned my head to the side. "Please leave." I trembled under him as he kissed my jaw line. He responded by grabbing the kimono trying to pull it away from me.

"No!" I shrieked hugging the kimono tighter than I was already. He lifted himself up with annoyance spread across his face. Beads formed at the corners of my eyes. He grabbed my wrist brutally lifting them above my head. I started to kick my legs trying to get free. "No! I don't want this yet! I don't even know you." He slapped me across the face hard leaving a mark. "Stop struggling, you're only making this harder on yourself." He pulled the kimono off me and threw it to the other side of the futon. I wanted to cover myself but he held my hands above my head. He smirked looking down at me. "You're so cute." He mused. I stiffened back a sob as he looked at me. "Well I have to go somewhere soon, so we'll have to make this quick." He said running a hand down my body. "So perfect." He mumbled under his breath. His finger rubbed my entrance, I gasped at the feeling. Tears rolled down the side of my head as he run a finger along the untouched part of my body. "Please... please just stop." I pleaded. He looked me in the eye with a cold look. "Begging will get you no where now." He said shoving a finger inside me. I let in a sharp breath, my eyes widening as a ripping feeling filled me. I squirmed as he pumped his finger until he thought I had become loose enough before adding another finger. I let out a moan in pain as he forced the second finger inside.

"You're this tight with fingers, how are you every going to fit me?" He said in a teasing way. He continued to move his fingers in and out of me. His fingers started to guild easier in and out. A devilish smirk danced on his face as he pulled his fingers out showing that they were extremely wet and sticky. He undid his obi letting in fall out off his shoulders to the group. He was already erect. My face got unquestionable redder when I saw it, I kicked myself back trying to get away as much as possible. He saw this and placed his arms over my shoulders stopping me from getting any further. I stiffened as I felt the tip as my hole. "Please, I don't want this. It's going to hurt too much."

"Relax, it won't hurt as much." Before I could protest he slammed his lips into mine. He entered me in one thrust. Tears leaked faster out of my eyes and my toes curled from the pain. I tried to scream but the man's mouth covered mine. He barely waited before he started thrusting at a fast pace. "It's too fast. Your ripping me! Slow down!" It seems hearing my cries made him go even faster. "So tight. So good." He said. I kept my teeth gridded to keep from screaming. My body wasn't adjusting to him and the speed he was thrusting at made it more painful. His thrust started to become more rapid and uneven. I dug my fingers into his back to try and get rid of the pain. After a few more thrust he stopped lightly moving his hips a tiny bit and he inject his seed in me.

"Not inside." I cried. He smirked down at me, his skin damp with sweat. He pulled out and laid down next to me as he caught his breath. Once he did, he got up grabbing his clothes putting them on. "Well this was fun, but I must be going now." He said as he left the room. When he left I silently cried getting out of bed. I almost fell after standing because of the pain in between my legs. Working my hardest I eventually got the kimono on correctly with barely being able stand. I did my hair and makeup perfectly just as the man that bought me walked in.

"Come the Daimyo is waiting for you." He said. I stood up and followed the best I could stumbling with each step. I wanted to cry out. After what seemed like an entirety we finally reached our destination. I was pushed into kneeling position before I could see the Daimyo who was behind a dark curtain. "Daimyo Uchiha, I brought you, your new toy." The man said, there was silence for a few moments. "Let me see her face." I recognized the voice, my body froze. He couldn't be the same man, could he? My hair was yanked back lifting my face. My eyes brown eye met dark eyes. I could feel my body shacking slightly looking at him. An amused look played on his features.

"Ah yes. I remember you." He said looking right me with the same eyes as before, the man looked back at me confused. "I'm pleased with what you bought me, you are free now." He said to man. A bright smile worked it's way up the man's face. He started to leave bowing many times with lots of 'thank you' to the Daimyo. When he left it was only Daimyo Uchiha and I. I bent my head down again, I heard him stand up and his feet hitting the ground coming closer. He knelled down in front of me lifting my chin. I didn't want to near him but I didn't have a choose. "He actually picked a beautiful mistress indeed." I drifted my eyes downwards, away from him. "Look at me!" He demanded, it made me flinch. I looked back at him, scared that he could try anything.

"How are you feeling?" The question surprised me. "Huh?" He was asking if I was okay? "Are you deaf? I asked, how are you doing?" Stuttering a bit I answered. "I'm doing fine." I said hesitantly. I didn't know why he was being so nice suddenly. He seated himself down the floor in front of me. "What your name?"

"My name is Hikari Aino ,my Daimyo." The atmosphere was somewhat lighter then it was before. "Don't call me 'my Daimyo'. Call me Sasuke." He said. I nodded in understanding. One of his servants came into the room and Sasuke glared at him. "What?" He said harshly unlike the voice he was using with me. The servant trembled under Sasuke's gaze. "You have work to do Daimyo." The servant tried his best to keep a straight voice. Sasuke sigh before getting up and walking out the room. The servant hurried over to me. "Would you like me to escort you to your room?" I gave him an easy smile nodding. I took his hand helping myself up. I almost trip as pain hit my lower part. It wasn't as bad as earlier. The servant walked right beside me. "How long have you been here?" I tried to start a conversation. He looked startled and was about to answer when we reached my door. "Oh! Here we are, I must be going now." Before I could say goodbye he rushed down the hall. I shrugged it off and walked into my room. My bags were in my room but a few were missing. I looked through and noticed that my clothes were missing. Suspicious I looked in the closet and saw many well designed kimonos and obi hanging up. Closing the doors I put the rest of my belongs away I noticed there was a widow. Opening it I looked down to see a garden. I wanted to take a better look so I left my room and started to wonder, I knew there a possibility I would get lost but it was worth it.

It had to be a hour before I grunted with aggravation. I wasn't outside the building and I had no idea where I was. "Lady Aino!" I heard, looking behind me I saw the same servant as earlier. When he finally caught up with me his face was red from the running. "Lady Aino the Daimyo requested you for dinner fifteen minutes ago. I've been trying to find you since." He said panting. "We must go now." He grabbed my arm and started tugging me the way he came pasting a few halls on the way. He burst through a door with me toll. It was a medium sized room that looked like a dinning room. There was Sasuke sitting at the end of the table sitting impatiently. When he heard the door slam open he look at us awfully aggravated. "Your late!" He hollered at the servant. The servant flinched at Sasuke's voice. "I beg your forgiveness Daimyo. I went to fetch Lady Aino-" The menial didn't get a chance to finish because Sasuke interrupted him. "No excuses!" The menial looked like he was about wet himself so I stepped in. "It's my fault we're late. I went wondering the halls and got lost. This server here found me and brought me here." I told him, when Sasuke attention turned to me the servant looked relieved. I could feel why nobody want to be stuck under his glare. It made you feel chilled to the bone. He let out a bothered sigh. "You're dismissed, tell the chef we're ready to eat." Sasuke said shooing the server away. He left the moment those words left Sasuke's lips. I stayed standing until Sasuke said something. "You can sit down you know." I took a seat next to Sasuke. Sasuke was about to say something just as the food came in. It was just enough for two people. We started eating quietly, by the end I was so full. "Ah. I'm so full." I said stretching out rubbing my belly. Sasuke stood up and offered me a hand. I took and he pulled me up to my feet. "I'm take you to your room." He offered. if you looked close enough you could see the smallest smile. We continued to my room just enjoying each others company. When we reached my room I said goodbye. Sasuke bent down and kissed me on the lips. Shocked I pulled away. "What are you doing?" I asked him. He sighed leaning his forehead against mine. "You realize why you're here right?" I shook me head, I never truly put it into consideration why I was here. "You're mine. I can do whatever, whenever I want. That's why I did what I did to you earlier. You're my toy, nothing more." He said, my eyes widened. Here I thought maybe he liked me for me. It explains what happened before I actually knew who he was. Going into my room I could feel sobs in my throat. The thought of only be a toy with no real value hurt.

The next night, the servant named Apos came in my room. "Your bath is ready Lady Aino." He lead me the changing room. Since I got lost Sasuke made it a rule that I am not to leave my room without a servant to escort me and usually it's been Apos, which I'm happy I at least got his name. I changed out of my kimono putting it in the bin, grabbing the little towel on the shelf. I walked into the bathroom just to jump when I looked at the tub. "Hello Hikari." Sasuke said glazing at me with lust in his eyes. I covered up a bit with my arms and legs. "Hello Sasuke." I greeted as I knelled near the floor. I grabbed the bucket that was sitting on the ledge of the tub and filled it with water from the bath. I poured it down my shoulders, back, and chest. I could feel Sasuke's eyes on me. After I was drenched I start to wash my body. "Here let me wash your back." He got out of the tub and knelt down behind me, I handed him the towel. He rubbed the soapy cloth on my back. I could feel his firm hands rested on my back. "How was your day?" I asked. "Stressful that's all." I felt him pour warm water down my back washing the soap.

A few thoughts ran through my mind. I'm here to be his toy, just bought from a brothel, I'm his. He stood up, "Wait!" I stopped him, he turned to face me. I wasn't exactly comfortable doing this but it is my duty. "Let me take away some of that stress." He was surprised by my words but nonetheless sat down on the ledge of the tub. I gripped his membrane in my hand, he was already hard. When my hand clasped around him felt him twitch in my hand. Lightly I licked the tip of him going around it in circles. I heard him let out a sigh of pleasure as I did so. Slowly I took him into my mouth. Once he was in my mouth as much as I could take I bobbed my head up and down. As time when on I started going faster. Sasuke fastened his fingers in my hair. I took him out my mouth but continued to rub him from the tip to base. "Why did you stop?" He asked breathless. I didn't answer but I stepped into the tub signaling him to come in to. I straddled him when he sat down. Running my hands through his raven hair, I place him inside me. He let out a low moan when I did so. I moved my hip in circular motion, having him come out then right back inside me. "You're still so tight." He moan, his grabbed my hips thrusting a bit harder into me. I could feel him throbbing, I lowered my face kissing him. He put one hand on my head holding me there as he thrusted a few more thrust before cumming. I shuttered at the feeling of the warm thick liquid fill me. Sasuke and I panted for a minute, I pulled him out of me sitting next to him. "That really did release the stress." He said after regaining his breath. I guessed it was his own way of saying that I was good.

Time passed as Sasuke and I grew closer. Apos said that he has never seen Sasuke like this before I came. I was tying my hair up in with two ribbons when Sasuke walked in. "Hey." He simply said flopping on my bed. He does this whenever he wanted to escape from his work even if it was just for a bit. "You should really knock, I could been getting undressed." I joked with him. "I wish I had." He joked back looking at me as I stood up. I noticed a letter the table. Kneeling down I cut the seal pulling it out. My eyes grew wide as I read. I smiled so large it could hurt. "What are you smiling about?" I turned to him, tears beaded my eyes that's how happy I was. "My family, they finally paid off their debt." Sasuke smiled at me, a real genuine smile. "Yeah I know." I turned to him confused before it clicked "How did you- Why did you-?" Sasuke cut me off before another worked left my lips. "Yes I released them of their debt. Why you may ask. Well you've done so much for them I figured it would be the right thing to do." By now he was looking to the side with a blush. I pulled him into a hug. "Thank you, thank you so much Sasuke. I am forever in your debt." I said squeezing him tighter. He rested his head in the crook of my neck. "Hikari..." He wrapped his arms around me, holding on like I would disappear any second now. "I love you, I took my time to figure out what these feelings are that I for you and making sure they were true. It is love and I know for a fact now that I truly care for you." He said. I smiled. It was just what I wanted to hear. I knew I loved him a while back and it wasn't false love. "I love you too Sasuke." He kissed me on the lips once last time.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes widened as I read the letter in front of me. They wanted to visit? "Sasuke, can you come here for a moment?" I called; he walked over from the bed looking down at the letter in my hand. He snatched it from me and read it over. "Your parents want to come visit?" He kept looking at the letter making sure he read right. "What do you say?" I looked up at him with hopeful eyes. He ran a hand through his hair letting out a sigh "Geez you're making more trouble than your worth." He smiled down at me, agreeing to let my parents come for a visit.

I stood by the window watching the ground below waiting the carriage to pull up. Sasuke came up behind me rubbing my shoulders trying to calm me down. "They'll be here soon." Sauke mumbled into my shoulder lightly laying kisses my shoulders. I gasped when I the carriage pull up. "They're here!" I squealed, I jumped out of Sasuke arms and heard a thud which I'm guessing meant he fell as I ran down to the main hall. They were already there when I got there. "Mother! Father!" I jumped onto my father's surprised arms. I let go and gave my Mother a tight hug as well. I pulled away from my mother and looked at her. She had large blue eyes and straight blonde hair with sun kissed skin. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned to see Sasuke. My mother and father quickly bowed in his presence. "Thank you so much my Lord for allowing us to stay in your home." My father said. I looked him, in my own way telling him they didn't need to act so formal around him. I could see a vein pop up in his head. He thought I was ruining his authority. "You don't need to be so formal. You welcomed guest, you can acted like I am one of you." He said with his eyebrow twitching every word. I could tell they were surprised by that. "Let me show you to your room." I said, heading in the direction of the guest rooms. I opened a door leading them inside. "This will be your room for your visit. I hope you enjoy it mother and father." I said. I left the room for them to get ready for dinner.

Tonight was their last night in the castle. At dinner my mother pulled me away while Sasuke and my father talked. "I just wanted to tell you that your father and I have found a place we can afford right outside the palace." She said with a smile. She never truly liked where we use to live. "That's amazing news mother." It also meant she could visit more. "Now to get on to the good stuff." I looked at her confused. "Don't act so innocent, I can tell you and Lord has had your share of fun." She said with a wink. I felt my face blaze up at the mention. "H-How did you tell?" I studded. She let out a soft giggle. "You act the same way your father and I did when we were young. So how is he?" I left like I would faint with how hot my face got at this question. "He's okay." I said in low voice turning away from her. "What? Just okay? Is actually just okay?" She pestered me. I began mumbling. "What was that?" She asked, I mumbled what I said a bit louder. "What did you say; you have to speak up Hikari?" She said with an evil smirk. I knew she heard me, just trying to push me over the edge and it worked. "He's amazing!" I said very loud. Covering my mouth quickly I looked over at the other end of the table to see Sasuke and my father's shocked faces. Sasuke's face quickly turned his shocked face to a cocky smirk. Turned away just as my father called across the table "I don't want to know!" My mother was laughing on the ground. I glared at her lightly, groaning at the thought of how I just boosted Sasuke's already high ego.

"Goodbye Mother, goodbye Father it was nice having you visit. I can't wait to see again." I said giving them a peck on the cheek. When the door to the mansion closed, Sasuke immediately attacked my neck. "So I'm amazing, you said?" He taunted. "I already knew I was good, but you telling me I'm amazing really cut for me."

"Sasuke I can walk around on my own." I laughed at him as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt him shake his head in the crook of my neck "Nope you're stuck with me." He said. One of his servants came around the corner, "Lord Uchiha you have work you must get done." He said. Sasuke sighed but let go of my waist going to his office. "Meet me in my room tonight." He called back. I smiled at his retreating form. I walked out of the house when I guard ran up to me. "Mama I am assigned to watch you if you leave the house." "I'm just going to the garden in the back." He nodded and headed in the direction of the garden, I followed him. I spent the next few hours there just relaxing around all the lively trees and flowers. A flock of birds started flying away making lots of noise as a grunt and thud came from behind. I quickly turned to see a shadowed figure standing there holding a kunai. I gulped and kicked myself away from him as much as I could as he looked down at me. His jacket covered his face so all I could see was his eyes. He grabbed my arm lifting me off the ground, I let out a small scream before he covered my face with a clothed pressing it as close as possible to my face. I held my breath for as long as I could before I had to take a huge breath. An intoxicating scent filled my nose when I breathed in. I heard guards yelling and running as I tried to stay conscious, he threw me over his shoulder and I felt running and jumps before I completely passed out.

Sasuke's POV

After Hikari didn't come to my room I got worried. I asked a couple of the servants if they had seen her and they all said not since the afternoon. I looked out the front window to see the guards running around the court yard. I walked out appearing behind the general. "Hurry, we must find her before the Lord finds out!" He yelled at his subordinates. Did something happen to Hikari? This made me greatly worried but I kept a calm face. "Before I find out what?" I said in a cold tone. The general turned around scared. "Oh it is nothing my Lord." He said with a fake smile. I glared down at him; I could see him shake in fear under my presence. "Well you see my Lord, Madam Hikari has disappeared." He said. My eyes widened, I grabbed my guard by his armor lifting him into the air. If one looked at me now they would say that I was beyond angry but on the inside I felt as though I was about to cry from so much worry. "S-Sir, there was a note found near the body of the person assigned to guard Madam Hikari." He held out a folded piece of paper out to me. I dropped him on the ground snitching the paper from him. I skimmed my eyes across the paper, anger and despair filling me with each passing moment. "Damn it... I order a full on search for Hikari Aino starting this moment. Dispatch!" I order the men went scrambling as I hurried back into the house. I ran back to my office pulling out some old files from when my father was alive. Looking over one of the papers I cursed myself more. "Why him?" I said biting my thumb hard.

Hikari's POV

I groaned as I struggled to open my eye. I tried to move my arms but I found they wouldn't move much. Finally peeling my eyes open I saw I was in a dark room with my hand chained above my head. I tried to struggle out of the chains when I heard a dark laugh across the room. I flung my head in the direction to see a dark figure sitting on a bed. I gulped as it rose and walked towards me. It the figure came close enough I could see it's or should I say his face. "What do you want with me?" A smirk was placed on his lips as he looked at me."Aren't you going to ask who I am first?" He said with a smirk. "I already know who you are, Itachi Uchiha." His smirk grew when I told him I knew who he was. "I want what should belong to me." He began "I should be the Lord of the land, not my little brother. And if I can't have that then I'll take next best thing. His love." I tried to keep a straight face the best I could but I knew fear was in there. His smirk grew as he got closer, I backed up into the wall best I could. He slid his hand in between my legs spreading them. I tried to keep them closed but he was able to open them. "Stop please." I tried to hide my face in my arms I could still feel his hands traveling down my legs to my core. "No! That's only for Sasuke!" I cried, tear pricked my eyes. "Oh so my brother already got into you. I guess I'll just have to be next." He rubbed me through my underwear as I sobbed. "Itachi ," Another man came into the room "Leader has a mission for me." He said waiting for Itachi. "You got lucky..." He said getting leaving the room. I cried at what just almost happened. Please Sasuke , get me out of here soon.

I've been stuck in this room for at least a week, people would come and try to feed me but I always denied. The room was dark, cold, and held an eerie feeling. Every moment I was there I prayed Sasuke would come and get me out of here.

The door opened, I thought it was someone going to try to make an attempt to get me to eat. Instead it was Itachi coming, he threw cloak on his bed before kneeling down in front of me. "Now where did we leave off?" He whisper, his voice filled with lust. He spread my legs open again with not much effort. I didn't the strength to fight back. He gripped my breast through my kimono. His lips pressed against mine in a rough manner, his tongue spread lip entering my mouth. I was about to bite down on his tongue but before I could he grabbed my face in one hand and pulled away. "You were going to bite weren't you?" He asked, I spit on his face as a response. He sighed wiping away the spit, a scowl placed his face. He glared me before grabbing my chest in a rough matter, squeezing hard, his head near my ear. When he squeezed I let out a cry in pain, he whispered harshly into my ear "If you don't be a good little girl then I'm going to have to punish you." I glared up at him "I do not belong to you, I only belong to Sasuke." He slapped me hard in the face, the ring echoed in the room. " I was going to easy but you forced me not to now." The look on his face made me start kicking, he placed himself in a position where he had full access you me but I couldn't move. He bit down on the neck and collar bone leaving marks where ever he pleased. "There will be plenty of marks on you, anyone that looks at you will know what I've done." I whimpered as he spread my kimono open. He took a knife out of his back pocket cutting my panties off. "No!" I scream, he covered my mouth with his hand. "Quiet now." He kept his hand over my mouth so my cry were muffled. I felt him shifted and the movement of clothes was heard. I felt something poking my hole. No, please no, anything but this. I felt his tip press into deeper about to enter when the door slammed open. Itachi quickly got away from me. I looked at the door to see guards from the castle. Relieve filled me when I saw numbers of them rush into the room. One man came over and started to work on the locks while the others kept guard. "Tch. You got lucky Hikari." The chains were released and my arms fell limp to my side as Itachi threw pellets onto the ground. They exploded filling the room with smoke. Coughs erupted in the room, it took a few minutes for the smoke to clear out of the room but when it did Itachi was gone. "He's gone!" One of the guards called. "That's not important right now we got Madam Aino, that's all that is important at the moment." Another guard said. Someone picked me up and carried me outside. The sunlight was blinding from being out after so long in that dark room. The person carrying me hoped on a horse and placed me in their lap before heading out.

Once it got late we stopped in a clearing for the night. While the men set up camp I stayed on the horse stroking it's mane. One of the guards approached me. "Madam, come lay down for bed. Give the horse some rest." he held out his hand for me to take. He helped me off the horse as I dragged my feet to make shift bed they had set up for me. I could hear guards talking about me during the night. In truth I was still terrified by what could have happened. I'm just happy that they came just in time.

The next day I sat behind the guard as we rode to the castle. I was happy when the castle came into view. When we rode up the front of the mansion Sasuke was already there waiting. When the horse stopped he ran up and helped me down. I tripped on my own feet and ended up falling down. He knelt down putting on of his hands under my legs and the other hand behind my back. "Good work men." He told them before lifting me off the ground. On instinct I wrapped my arms around his neck burring my face into his chest. He continued to carry me until we reached his room. He gently set me down onto the bed he was about to pull away but I grabbed his arm. He looked down at me in a concerned way. I sat up and placed me lips on his. He pushed me off lightly, "Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded "Sasuke, if anything like that were to happen again I want one last memory with you." I answered, I didn't want it to happen but you never know what could happen.

He leaned down and kissed me pushing my back against the bed while he climbed on top of me. He undid the strap to my dress slowly almost as if he was unsure. I undid his belt much quicker the he did mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck looking into his eyes as he looked into mine. " I love you, Hikari." He said slowly entering me. I felt out a slow moan. He kissed me and started to move slowly. He increased his speed only the slightest bit. I gripped his shoulders not enough to leave marks. He bet down again and continued to kiss me again.

The feeling I experiencing must have been the best I ever felt. Sasuke's kisses held such passion and each of his thrust met the same level of passion. The pleasure only increase when I started to move my hips against his. He broke the kiss for air. "H-Hikari!" He moaned out. Hearing his moans made me involuntarily moan, not that it was a bad thing. I grabbed his head pulling him into another kiss. I could feel a knot in my stomach tighten as he continued to thrust. The knot only tightened more when I felt him throb. My hands traveled down his strong arms, my nails dug into the sheets as I felt myself tighten around his member. "Sasuke!" I called when I felt his seed flow into me, a small grunt erupted from his throat as he came to. We both panted, a light coat of sweat covered our bodies. Sasuke flopped to the side. After we caught our breath Sasuke pulled me into his chest, hugging me in an iron grip. He pulled the sheets above our bodies.

A month passed since that night and my health was been acting up. Sasuke kept my hair back as I continued to vomit. "This has been going on for a week a now. What going on?" He asked. I could only answer with a shrug as I cleaned my mouth. Not to mention the awkward carving I would get. "I'm going to see my mother today." I announced.

I knocked on the door to the building, a sweet smell came from the house that made my taste buds tingle. My mother opened the door, when she saw me her eyes widened and she pounced on me rubbing her face against my cheek. "Hikari! What a pleasant surprise." She said. I gave her a smile stepping into the house. "Mother I want to talk to you about something." She went back to the kitchen and I just followed. "Go on." She said as she put a pot on the stove.

I sat on Sasuke and I's bed. "How will he react?" I thought playing with my hands. I took a deep breath hoping that everything will turn out good. Sasuke walked into the room and I could feel the fear spit its way back up, I felt like I was about to cry. He came up and hugged me. "What's wrong?" He asked and I remember what my mother had said.

~Flashback~

My mother took a seat next to me at the table. "What's going on baby girl?" She asked taking a sip of her tea. "Lately I've been getting sick in the mornings and only throwing up then, and I've been getting these weird food craving that aren't normal such as candy and soy sauce. Also getting much more tired then I normally should be." I told her. When she said nothing I looked at her, she seemed frozen. "Mother!" I called trying to get her attention. She seemed to have snapped out of it but ended up dropping her glass. A loud clash echoed through the house. "Mother!" I cryed bending over to pick up the glass. "Are you alright?" She bent down to help. "Everything is fine, In fact Hikari-" My mother was cut off by my Father coming in. "Is everything alright? I heard a crash." He said looking at us. "Nothing dear, in fact it's great news." My mother said. We looked at her confused.

~End~

"I'm pregnant." I said in a choked voice. Sasuke sighed and covered his eyes with his hands. I tried not to cry, almost feeling rejected. He walked over to the draw pulling something out. "I wanted to wait until we were a bit older but I guess now is just as good as anytime." He said I looked at him as he stepped in front of me. "Hikari Aino, will you spend the rest the rest of your life with me?" He asked getting down on one knee opening a small box. In the box contained one of the most beautiful rings I have ever seen. I didn't even have to answer, I got off the bed pulling him into a hug, kissing him with as much love as I could pull together in it. I cryed of joy as he took my hand putting ring on my hand before pulling him into another kiss.

Time passed and the size of my stomach grew. Sasuke was there every step of the way. Getting the weird foods that I craved, holding my hair when I would be sick in the mornings, taking on my mood swings without one complaint, standing next to me every moment he could. He even hired some more workers to help him get work done quicker to get back with me.

"It's almost time." Sasuke said as he rubbed my large stomach lightly. My mother was in the room as well, she had come to say at the home until our child was born to help with the birth. I felt a sharp pain shoot through me, I let out a cry in pain. Sasuke's hand shot away from my stomach as my hand flew up to hold it. "Did I push too hard on your stomach?" He asked looking guilty. I cry out again as another wave of pain hit me. "What do you think?" My mother said as the couch we were sitting on become wet under me. Sasuke's eyes widened as he helped me stand up. I waddled to the room we deemed to have the child born. I leaned back onto the bed and spread my legs. "Sasuke go get some towels and water." My mother ordered. "Now honey I know it's going to be painful but you'll need to push." She said getting down in between my legs to make sure everything was going alright. I nodded and started to push. By the time Sasuke got back with the towels I was screaming in agony. He dropped the towels down by my Mother and ran back up to me. He gripped my hand as I screamed out again. "Get this child out of me." I screamed. After another hour and squeezing Sasuke's hand until it turned blue, crys of a baby instead of mine filled the room. I got up on my elbow to only get a glimpse of my child before I passed out.

When I came to, Sasuke was holding a little bundle sitting on the side of the bed. Sasuke smiled at me and handed me the little bundle. I took it so carefully as if it were made of glass and the simplest move could break it. "It's a boy." Sasuke said, I looked at the baby's face. He had my brown hair but Sasuke's features. The baby opened his eyes, he had my color eyes as well. When he saw me he let out a sound that only made my heart feel warm. "What do you want to name him?" Sasuke asked leaning over, laying his head on my shoulder. I looked at the child for a long time thinking of the perfect name. "What do you think about Daisuke?" Sasuke looked at the baby, a look of pride in his eye "Daisuke it is."

"Hold still." My mother grunted as she tightened my dress. I sucked in as much breath as I could while she pulled. "That's as much as it's going to go." She said wiping the sweat from her forehead. She stepped back and took a look at me. I could see her wanting to cry but held back so she wouldn't ruin her make up. "My daughter is finally all grown up. I remember when I was changing your diapers like it was yesterday but now your the one changing the diapers." She said. "Thank you mother. For everything." I said giving her one last hug. "Now we must hurry. We must not keep the groom waiting. Meet your father at the entrance of the chapel, I'll head to the front." She picked up Diasuki who was sitting on a chair while my mother helped me get ready and rushed out of the room. I walked out of the room to the entrance of the church where my father stood, when he saw me he looked like my mother, ready to cry. "This is it darling. It's time to hand you over to another man now." He took my arm and music started to play. He led me down the hall, all eyes on me. The only person I could see was Sasuke. When we reached the top, Sasuke top my arm. My father was reluctant to let go but he did and took a seat next to my mother who had Diasuki in her lap. After we said our vows, placed our rings on our fingers the wedding was almost over. "Do you Hikari Aino take Sasuke Uchiha to be your husband until death due you apart?" The priest asked us. Without hesitation I said yes. "And do you Sasuke Uchiha take Hikari Aino to be your wife until death due you apart?" He looked me in the eyes and it seemed as though time was frozen as it was just us. "I do." He answered. "Then by the power invested in me. I proclaim you man and wife. You many now kiss the bride." Sasuke wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into a kiss that held so much love and passion that it knocked my breath out of me. My mother came up to me and handed Diasuki back as he clung to my neck. Sasuke hugged us both and whispered in my ear. " I will always love. That is one thing that will never change."


End file.
